A Lover's Revenge
by xBandanaRosesx
Summary: Drew breaks May's heart and May vows to get revenge on Drew, but will love stem from hate? Contestshipping


**_Hi guys! This will be my first M rated fic. I wanted to try out this style of writing and see what you guys think (AN: Won't use any actual lyrics because it breaks content guidelines). Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters or 'Since U Been Gone' by Kelly Clarkson_**

* * *

><p><strong>A Lover's Revenge<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was setting on a peaceful day behind the calm rippling waters of Lake Valor. On the grass nearby, a silhouette of a girl and boy could be seen sitting next to each other. The girl had her head resting on the boy's shoulder and the boy had an arm wrapped around her waist. This girl and boy was none other than May and Drew.<p>

May had started out on her first journey alone to Johto seven years ago. During that time, May and Drew grew closer and eventually they became best friends. Now, both of them are twenty years old and they have had a much deeper relationship ever since Johto. They had decided to compete in the Sinnoh region contests because May had said that it had been fun and a great experience for her when she entered her first Wallace Cup long ago.

May was currently sitting on cloud nine. She was enjoying the peace and serenity of her surroundings while sitting next to the boy of the dreams. Except _he_ didn't know that. May and Drew had known each other for ten years now and neither one of them had confessed their feelings. Ridiculous, right?

Growing up as a teenager, May knew that she had developed some feelings for Drew, but thought that it was some silly crush that would pass, so she dismissed it and decided to concentrate on her career. Boy was she wrong. Once May had reached eighteen, she finally realised that she had been in love with Drew all these years, but never could find the courage to tell him. She was waiting for the right time.

Now, Drew's problem was that he convinced himself long ago that May would never love him. Despite everyone telling him otherwise, he refused to believe it, so he put his feelings to bed. But who knows when they could resurface?

Every now and then, May would sneak glances at Drew out of the corner of her eyes. Growing up, he was a short, skinny boy, but now he was _much_ different. He had managed to grow a lot and now he was at least a foot taller than May, much to her annoyance, because she now had to look up to see his face. What attracted May the most was his well-toned body. His black shirt clung tightly to his body, showing off his amazing pecs and washboard abs, the sight of which would literally make May drool. She started to wonder what it would be like to run her hands over his rippling muscles and maybe pour something over his chest and then lick it off.

'That would be, so hot.' May thought, dreamily, indulging herself in her fantasies.

"I hope you're ready for the contest tomorrow, May." Drew said, snapping May out of her thoughts. He had come to support May in her attempt to earn her fifth ribbon as he had already got all his.

"You bet I am, and I'm gonna win it too." May replied, determined.

"Careful, May. Don't get too overconfident, you don't want a repeat of what happened in Rubello Town, do you?" Drew commented.

"You just had to bring that up, didn't you?" May huffed as she crossed her arms.

"I'm only kidding, but I can't believe you left it to the last minute, again. Just as happy go-lucky and clueless as when I first met you." Drew responded with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Drew." May replied as she playfully punched him in the arm and narrowed her eyes at him. Drew chuckled and withdrew his arm from around May's waist as he stood up and stretched.

"We better get back to the Pokemon Center, it's getting late." Drew said.

"Alright, you go on ahead and I'll catch up." May replied as she stood up and smiled at him. Drew nodded and walked off towards the Pokemon Center. May enjoyed the sight of Drew's sexy ass as she watched his retreating figure, before she turned back to look at Lake Valor, as she closed her eyes and smiled inwardly.

'Tomorrow. I'll tell him tomorrow.' She thought before heading back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p>The next day, May entered the pokemon contest held at Lake Valor to try and earn her fifth ribbon. Drew was watching from the stands and had been supporting May the whole time. May had made it to the final round and was in the middle of a tough battle with a coordinator named Crystal.<p>

"Flareon, use fire fang!" Crystal commanded. Flareon dashed towards Glaceon with flames building in its mouth.

"Quick, Glaceon, dodge and use ice beam!" May ordered. Glaceon jumped out the way and launched a beam of ice at Flareon, but it moved out the way causing the ground to become covered in ice.

'Perfect.' May thought. Flareon was cornered and had nowhere to run.

"Thirty seconds left, folks!" Marian announced.

"Flareon, use fire spin!" Crystal commanded, desperately, in an attempt to finish it with one move.

"Glaceon, dodge and use secret power!" May ordered. Glaceon easily dodged the fire spin and used the ice to speed up as it attacked Flareon with secret power, causing it to become paralysed.

"Finish it with shadow ball!" May ordered. Glaceon formed a dark purple ball and released it which hit Flareon as the timer ran out. Flareon was knocked out and Crystal's points had been reduced to zero.

"And our winner is, May!" Marian announced. Everyone started clapping and cheering for May, including Drew, who had a smile on his face.

"We did it, Glaceon!" May exclaimed as she ran over to hug her pokemon. Drew slipped out of the crowd and went to congratulate May.

* * *

><p>As May was presented with her fifth ribbon, she saw Drew standing at the edge of the stage with a rose in hand. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug and Drew hugged her back. May thought she was in heaven when she felt those muscular arms of his wrap around her, and she didn't want him to let go, but unfortunately, he did. As he pulled away, Drew handed the rose to May.<p>

"For Glaceon." Drew said. May rolled her eyes and accepted the rose on _Glaceon's_ behalf. She'd known for a while that the roses were really for her, but Drew refused to admit it.

"Thanks." May replied sarcastically.

"You did great, May." Drew complimented.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you, Drew." May started. She took in a deep breath before she continued.

"I love you, Drew." May whispered while blushing. She started to lean in towards Drew while he remained frozen to his spot. On the outside he appeared calm, but inside he was panicking. The dormant feelings that he thought for sure had disappeared, had reawakened within Drew and he didn't know how to respond them. Instead, he acted in an unthinkable way.

"What are you doing, May!" Drew shouted as he pushed May away from him. May's eyes widened in shock at his reaction. She thought for sure that he felt the same way.

"I-I-I…" May stuttered as she struggled to explain her actions.

"You seriously thought I could love a _loser_ like you." Drew sneered as he smirked at her. May gasped in shock and tears threatened to prick at her eyes.

"Yeah, why would he want a _nobody_ like _you_!?" One of Drew's fangirls shouted.

"Drew…I thought-" May managed to choke out before Drew cut her off.

"Yeah, well you thought wrong. See you at the Grand Festival, May." Drew said, as he quickly walked off and left her standing there. Drew's fangirls jeered and laughed at her and May was humiliated in front of everyone. She burst into tears and ran out of the contest hall.

* * *

><p>Backstage, Drew banged his head into one of the lockers, repeatedly.<p>

"Why the fuck did I say that!" Drew shouted at himself.

'I know I was confused because I buried my feelings for so long, but I never should have acted like that. May is never going to forgive me and now I've lost my best friend for good.' Drew thought, sadly.

"I might as well try and apologise." Drew said as he went to go find May. He walked back to the stage and saw that she was already gone, so he ran outside of the building to find her, but no such luck.

"Guess it will have to wait until the Grand Festival. I hope she isn't too mad at me." Drew muttered as he hung his head and slowly walked away, ashamed.

Oh, how foolish he was.

* * *

><p>May ran out of the contest hall as fast as she could. She just managed to avoid Drew on the way out of the building and she sprinted into some nearby woods. May kept running and running until she found a clearing in the forest where she broke down and cried.<p>

"How could he say something like that? I thought he was my best friend." May sobbed as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

'How could I have ever thought that he would like me, let alone love me? I'm so stupid!' May thought to herself. When she finally managed to stop crying, a fire of hatred was ignited and started to build up inside of her.

"That bastard! You'll pay for this Drew!" May screamed as angry tears formed in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Drew spent the next few weeks training, in preparation for the grand festival, but he found it terribly hard to concentrate.<p>

"Roserade, use petal dance!" Drew commanded. Roserade shot out a flurry or beautiful pink petals towards Masquerain, who it was training with.

"Masquerain, fly through that!" Drew commanded. Masquerain complied with its trainers orders and flew towards the petal dance. However, Drew changed his mind at the last minute.

"No wait, use hidden power!" Drew commanded. Masquerain quickly stopped in its tracks, but before it could launch its attack, it was hit by Roserade's petal dance.

"Oh no, are you okay, Masquerain?" Drew asked, worried. Masquerain got back up and nodded quickly.

"Thank goodness. We'll pick up this later, OK? Masquerain, return." Drew said as he returned his pokemon and slumped down on a tree stump. Roserade saw that its trainer was in distress, so it walked over to comfort him.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Roserade. I can't seem to concentrate lately." Drew sighed, dejectedly.

"Rose, Roserade?" 'S_he's on your mind again, isn't she?' _Roserade replied, knowingly.

"Yeah, I feel so guilty for what I said because I lost my best friend, but why do I feel such stinging pain in my heart?" Drew asked, confused.

"Roserade!" _'Idiot!_' Roserade shouted, exasperated, as she hit him hard over the head with one of her roses.

"Ow, what was that for!?" Drew yelled, annoyed. Suddenly, realisation smacked Drew in the face.

'Oh. My. God.' Drew thought, a light bulb going off in his head.

"I love her! In fact, I never stopped. Everyone kept telling me this and I decided to be an ignorant ass and pretend I didn't. I've been so stupid." Drew said, as he stood up.

"Rose!" '_Finally!_' Roserade replied.

"I waited so long for her to say those three words to me and I rejected her in the worst way possible. I'm a heartless monster." Drew added as he slumped back down again. Roserade instantly felt sorry for its trainer and patted him on the back with one of her roses.

"Rose, Roserade. Rosa, rose, rose." _'You know it's not too late. You still have the Grand Festival to make it up to her._' Roserade commented, in a bid to cheer its trainer up.

"You know what, you're right. I'll have to think up something good, no great, to win her back. I still have a chance, even if it may be a very small one." Drew said, determined.

"Rose, Roserade." '_That's the spirit._' Roserade replied, happily.

"Thanks Roserade, you're the best." Drew said, as he petted his pokemon on the head.

"Alright, let's get back to work. Drew added, his brain back in gear.

* * *

><p>Drew was not the only having problems concentrating. May had been struggling to focus her mind on training too.<p>

"Blaziken, use blaze kick, full force!" May ordered, seriously. Blaziken was a bit skeptical about its trainer's orders, but carried out its attack, nonetheless.

"Glaceon, run in and dodge that!" Glaceon ran towards Blaziken and jumped over its leg, but Blaziken managed to change direction at the last second, catching Glaceon, and flung it back, sending it flying into a tree. Blaziken immediately felt guilty about hurting Glaceon, but May wasn't so sympathetic.

"Come on, Glaceon! Get up! NOW!" May shouted, rather harshly. Glaceon shakily stood up, but it had tears in its eyes, upset with the tone of voice that its trainer used.

"Blaze, Blaziken!? Blaze, Blaze, Blaziken!" '_Hey, what's your problem!? Glaceon is trying its best, just calm down, will you!' _Blaziken replied, angry with its trainer for being so unsympathetic. May was shocked at the tone of voice that its pokemon used with her, but then she looked over at Glaceon and knew why.

'Ah, what am I doing?' May thought as she ran over to Glaceon and picked it up.

"I'm so sorry, Glaceon. I didn't mean to be so horrible, please forgive me." May whimpered as she sobbed into Glaceon's fur.

"Glace, Glaceon." 'Don't worry, its okay.' Glaceon replied as it wiped away May's tears with its paw.

"Thank you. You must be tired, Glaceon. Return." May said as she returned Glaceon to its pokeball. May was about to return Blaziken, but Blaziken walked over to her and put its hand on her shoulder, sensing something was wrong.

"Blaziken?" '_What's the matter?_' Blaziken asked.

"I'm sorry, Blaziken. Its just that, no matter hard I try, I can't get Drew out of my mind. My hatred for him keeps interfering with my training and hurting all of you in the process." May replied, annoyed at herself for letting him control her emotions.

"Blaze, Blaze, Blaziken, Blaze?" '_Look, don't worry about him, your focus is the Grand Festival now, okay?_' Blaziken responded.

"You're right. I shouldn't be wasting my time thinking about him, I've got a Grand Festival to win! Thank Blaziken, you're the best." May added, as she hugged her pokemon and returned it to its pokeball. May felt sleep overcome her, so she went over to her tent and got into her sleeping bag. She fell asleep rather quickly and had pleasant dreams of Drew dying a violent gruesome death at her hand...

* * *

><p>Days went by and eventually it was time for the grand festival. Drew had spent his time training, as well as thinking up ideas of how to make it up to May, while May had been training especially hard, as well as plotting her revenge on Drew. The Sinnoh Grand Festival was being held on Lily of the Valley Island, where the Sinnoh League was once held.<p>

Drew had arrived early, and was waiting for May with a rose in hand, so that he could apologise to her. Later on, Drew spotted her talking to Solidad and he walked over to her. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around only for her smile to turn into a frown.

"I'll leave you two alone." Solidad said, noticing the tense atmosphere. Drew smiled gratefully at her and she nodded in response as she walked off.

"Hi, May." Drew said, awkwardly.

"What do you want?" May snarled as she glared at him.

"Look, what I said was really harsh and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, so I just came to apologise." Drew replied honestly as he presented the rose to May that he was hiding behind his back. May's eyes softened slightly at the sight of the beautiful flower. She had always had a soft spot for Drew's roses.

"Well, it's a start, but you're going to have to do a lot better than a simple rose." May responded.

"Of course, May. I'm going to prove to you just how sorry I really am." Drew added.

'Oh, you'll be sorry alright.' May thought.

"OK then, I'll see you later, alright?" May said with a small smile before she walked off to find Solidad.

"Yeah, see you." Drew answered as she walked away.

'Well, at least she doesn't hate my guts. Maybe there's hope for me after all.' Drew thought to himself as he walked away to go and train.

* * *

><p>The Grand Festival went by quickly. May and Drew had aced their appeal and battle rounds and they faced each other in the finals. It was only by a small amount of points, but Drew had managed to come out on top and was presented with his first ribbon cup, while May still had yet to earn one.<p>

May knew that she was fully capable of winning against Drew, but she lost on purpose as a part of revenge against him. It took a lot of convincing of her pokemon and herself, to allow herself to put her reputation as a coordinator on the line just for a little revenge, but when weighed against a broken heart, her heart won out. She had trained extra hard just to make sure that she made it to the finals, so she could face Drew. She battled as hard as she could and then purposely slipped up at the end, so as not to raise any suspicion by Drew. She had been encouraging him and acted like her usual herself around him to put him under the pretense that all had been forgiven and forgotten, but the truth was far from it.

May had asked Drew if they could go to the Grand Festival after party together and he agreed to come to her room when he was ready to go. May spent the time making sure that everything for her plan was ready to go later tonight. Little did May know that Drew had plans of his own to reveal his true feelings for her.

Drew had gotten ready and was heading towards May's room. He was wearing a black suit, emerald green button up shirt and black dress shoes. He knocked on her door and waited for her to open the door. Seconds later, May opened the door and Drew gaped at her. May was wearing a sapphire sleeveless skater dress with a sweetheart neckline. It went down to her mid-thighs which gave her the appearance of longer legs. She wore dark blue heels and had her hair tied up in a messy bun.

Over the years, May had also changed in physical appearance. As a teenager, May had been very pretty, but now she was in a whole other league. She had a very voluptuous figure and the dress she wore fitted her well and showed off her curves in all the right places. The dress was also slightly revealing which made Drew's eyes bulge and his jaw hang. Reluctantly, he started to have some very inappropriate thoughts.

'This girl is torturing me and she doesn't even realise it. She is too sexy for her own good.' Drew thought, as he literally had to restrain himself from pouncing on her and ripping off all her clothes there and then.

"Drew? Anyone there?" May asked as she waved her hand in front of Drew's face. She knew he was undressing her with his eyes, which is why she chose this outfit, so her revenge would be all the more, greater. Drew blinked and snapped out of his trance. He had been so caught up in her beauty that he hadn't realised that he was staring.

"Huh? Oh, shall we go?" Drew asked as he offered his arm to May. May giggled and took his arm as they walked to the after party together.

* * *

><p>May and Drew had spent a great evening together. They had talked and laughed about old times with Solidad, they had run away from Harley whenever they saw him coming and they danced together and enjoyed themselves. May had been having such a good time, that she almost dropped the whole idea of revenge. <em>Almost<em>.

It was coming to the end of the night and Drew was going to take May on a walk with him, so that he could confess his true feelings, but May had other ideas.

"Hey Drew, I have do something real quick, I'll right back, OK?" May said. Drew nodded in response and May walked off towards the stage. When Drew saw May get on stage, he wondered what she was up to.

"Hi everybody! My name's May, and I've got a little surprise for a good friend of mine. I'm going to be singing a song and I'm dedicating it to my best friend, Drew, who is also our Sinnoh Grand Festival winner." May explained. People cheered and clapped for her and Drew smiled at her as he waited for her to start her song. May had arranged with the band earlier to play the song for her and help her out with her revenge plan on Drew.

As the guitar intro started, May walked towards Drew as she began to sing (Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson). As May sang the first few verses, she slowly walked around Drew and then stood right in front of him as she sang the chorus [First three verses and first chorus]. Drew's smile dropped when he realised what was going on. May had not forgiven him at all and now she was making him pay.

May danced her way through the crowd as she continued to the sing the song [Next two verses and second chorus]. She kept her eye on Drew the whole time and saw that he was doing the same thing. She turned around and smirked inwardly as she walked back up to the stage while singing the last verse [Last verse].

When May got back to the stage, she started to jump up and down and whipped her head around as she sang the last chorus [Last Chorus]. She pointed out Drew the whole time and the crowd kept an eye on the both of the time as she finished the song.

As the last note of the song played, May looked over at Drew to see his eyes wide and his jaw hanging. A vengeful smirk was plastered on her face and she winked at Drew as she dropped the microphone to the floor and walked out the building. As soon as May left the building, the crowd broke out into hysterical laughter as they poked at fun Drew's misfortune and he chased after May, mortified. Revenge was sweet.

* * *

><p>To say Drew was angry, was an understatement. He was outraged. Drew had trained extremely hard for the Grand Festival and the first time he ever wins the ribbon cup and he's upstaged by May. She rejected and publicly humiliated him, and now thanks to her, that was all anyone was ever going to remember. Not that he was a Grand Festival winner, but that he was scorned by a girl, let alone his rivalbest friend.

Drew stormed over to May's room and violently banged on her door. The door swung open and a bitter smile played on May's lips. She knew there would be a full-on confrontation and she had prepared herself for the worst.

"Did you like my song, Drew?" May asked, feigning innocence.

"What the fuck did you think you were playing at!?" Drew shouted as he marched into her room, and slammed the door closed behind him.

"I think it's called revenge, my dear, Drew." May answered with a hint of pleasure in her tone.

"Why now? You know that I've waiting my whole life to win a ribbon cup and then you go and ruin my night, you bitch!" Drew cried.

"Oh, I'm the bitch? I'm sorry, but I seem to remember someone doing exactly the same thing to me not too long ago, you fucking prick!" May yelled.

"Yeah, I know that what I did was wrong and I hurt you a lot, but I apologised and I've been trying to make it up ever since." Drew replied.

"Hurt? Hurt!? I was more than hurt, you broke my heart you piece of shit!" May cried as tears threatened to spill over. May furiously wiped her eyes. She would not cry and show weakness in front of _him_.

"I know that, May, and I'm truly sorry, but what you did was out of spite. What happened to the sweet, caring May that I've come to know and love?" Drew asked, calmly, as he slowly approached her.

"Love? Ha, that's a whole load of bullshit right there! You said that you could never love a _loser_ like me." May answered as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Look, you know I didn't mean any of that. Why are you making this so difficult!?" Drew shouted, annoyed.

"I'm not making this difficult, my song said it all. I loved you, but you ripped out my heart and stamped all over it, and you know what, I'm glad you did..." May started, leaving Drew confused.

"...It made me realise that I don't need you to be happy, and that I'm better off without you." May stated, as she turned away from him, crossing her arms, leaving Drew heartbroken.

"Y-you know, y-you d-don't mean that." Drew stuttered, afraid of her response, placing his hand on her shoulders. Immediately, May violently shrugged him off and glared at him full force, making Drew flinch.

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME." May growled, slightly scaring Drew.

"Sorry, just tell me what I can do." Drew said.

"I don't want anything from _you_." May spat. Drew suddenly grew annoyed with her behaviour. He was to trying to help her, but she wouldn't let him.

"Well then, tell me, May. What the fuck is that you want, huh, because you're not making any sense!" Drew shouted, frustrated.

"What do I want? You want to know what I want, huh!?" May shrieked, before she took in a deep breath to calm herself down.

"All I've ever wanted is for someone to love me. For you to love me..." May muttered.

"But, I do love you, May." Drew whispered.

"No you don't, Drew. If you did, you never would have hurt me like that, so don't lie to me." May said, as she turned her back to him.

"I'm not lying, May. I convinced myself that you didn't love me, so I pretended that my feelings never existed, but the truth is I've always loved you." Drew replied, honestly.

"Ha, yeah right! You've got all those pretty fangirls chasing after you, so why don't you go and run off with one of those little whores!" May spat, harshly, without turning to face him. Drew was shocked and hurt that she could even think of him like that. Suddenly, Drew let anger get the better of him.

"For fuck's sake, May! Don't you understand that I don't want any of those bitches! I want _you_! I've only ever had eyes for you! You were the sexiest girl in the room tonight and you have absolutely no idea how much I want to kiss you right now!" Drew yelled, as May whipped back around.

"Then what are you waiting for, Drew! KISS ME!" May screamed into Drew's face.

"FINE, MAYBE I WILL!" Drew roared as he stepped up and forced his lips on hers. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before May shoved Drew off of her. The two of them stared at each other, panting, and the hatred that burned within their eyes soon dissipated and was replaced by an intense feeling of lust and desire.

Instantly, the two of them pulled into each other and all their emotions were poured into a deep passionate kiss. Drew wrapped his arms around May's waist and May wrapped her arms around Drew's neck and ran her hands through his hair. Drew thrust May back onto the wall, roughly, and pressed himself up against her as they began heavily making out. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and explored it as his tongue tangled with hers and they had a battle of dominance. May moaned seductively into Drew's mouth as her hands travelled down Drew's shoulders and planted themselves on his chest. In response, Drew placed his hands on May's thighs and trailed them upwards, pushing up her dress, until they stopped at her bottom. Drew massaged her bottom while he started to kiss her neck. May arched her neck backwards as Drew began to nip and suck her skin, causing May to gasp and tightly grip onto Drew's shirt.

Drew cupped the back of May's thighs and he lifted her up as she hooked her ankles around his back. He carried over to the bed and laid her down as he climbed on top of her. Drew removed his jacket and May reached up and started to undo the buttons on Drew's shirt. Eventually, she undid all the buttons and threw his shirt to the ground. May flipped Drew over, so that she was on top of him, and she smiled mischievously at him. She placed kisses all over his face, anywhere but his lips, as she kissed his forehead, eyebrows, nose, cheeks, jaw and chin. Drew couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed May's face and pushed his lips onto hers, moaning into her mouth, as she used her finger to trace teasing patterns over his chest. One of Drew's hands cupped May's cheek, while the other reached for the zipper of her dress, but she grabbed it and brought it back down, as she pulled away.

"Oh, no you don't. I'm not done with you, yet." May whispered seductively. Drew watched May warily as she reached into her mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of...

"Chocolate sauce? What are you going to do with that?" Drew asked.

"You'll see..." May trailed off, an evil glint in her eyes. She opened the bottle and squeezed chocolate sauce all over Drew's chest. May enjoyed teasing Drew and she continued with the torture by lightly licking the chocolate sauce off of Drew's chest, causing Drew to groan in pleasure. Drew's body burned as it begged for skin to skin contact.

"Stop it, May." Drew pleaded.

"No. You see, Drew, you may beat me in contests, but this is a whole new battlefield. And it seems..." May started as she reached inside Drew's pants and grabbed his manhood, causing him to gasp. May smirked in satisfaction at the amount of arousal that she had caused to build-up down there.

"...I'm winning." May finished, as she leaned in close to Drew's face, and whispered in his ear. It suddenly hit Drew that, whether it be in love or in battle, they would always be rivals, and boy was she going to pay for what she did. Drew grabbed the sides of May's body and pushed her off to the side, before he climbed back on top of her, regaining control.

"You couldn't beat me then, and you're not going to beat me now." Drew whispered into May's ear, as he bit down on her earlobe while undoing the zipper of her dress. May managed to suppress a small moan. She was not going to give up. Drew pulled back and smiled smugly at her, showing that he wasn't going to give in either.

Drew quickly tore off May's dress and dropped it on the floor. He unhooked May's bra, and flung it across the room, before lowering his head and sucking her collarbone while fondling her breasts with his hands. May reluctantly released a small moan, so Drew decided that he needed to up his game in order for him to emerge victorious. He trailed kisses down her chest and as his lips hovered over her left breast, he looked up and smiled wickedly, striking fear through May's heart. Drew's hand caressed May's side, as it travelled down her body and stopped at her lower abdomen. He pushed down on her private area, as he began mercilessly sucking on May's nipple, causing her to cry out in pleasure. May knew that Drew had broken her resolve. She knew that she had lost. She wanted him. She _needed_ him inside of her. She slipped off her panties, and as May reached for Drew's fly, he covered her hand with his.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Drew asked, as he looked at May expectantly.

"You win." May muttered quietly, not wanting to admit it, but Drew heard her and smirked victoriously.

"Told you, you couldn't beat me." Drew whispered, huskily, and May rolled her eyes at him in response. Even now, he would take any opportunity to show off that he was better than her and let his cocky, arrogant side shine through.

"Shut up and fuck me, Drew. Fuck me hard." May whispered as she smirked at him and there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. Drew rivalled her smirk and kissed her once more.

May quickly undid his zipper and Drew's trousers and underwear ended up on the floor with the rest of the other clothes. Without hesitation, Drew entered her, causing May to scream in pure ecstasy. Drew loved to tease May, so he thrusted at an agonisingly slow pace. May gripped his arms and dug her nails into them.

"_Drew..._" Hearing May moan his name was like music to Drew's ears. He knew what she wanted and decided to give it to her, but May still wasn't sexually satisfied.

"You know you can do better than that." May whispered in Drew's ear. Hearing the challenge, he accepted. Drew thrust himself deeper inside of May and seeing the pleasure he was giving her, proceeded with even faster and deeper plunges. May moaned loudly as she arched into him and placed her hands on Drew's back, pressing him further into her, causing Drew to groan in response. He took her for all she was worth and the two of them kept at it until they both reached the point of orgasm and screamed in pleasure.

Drew rolled off of May, exhausted, and both of them panted until they got their breath back into their sweat covered bodies. May scooted over and rested her head on Drew's chest and Drew wrapped an arm around her.

"No regrets?" Drew asked.

"No regrets." May answered, smiling. Drew smiled in response and kissed the top of her head.

"You know, I was planning on confessing to you tonight before you sang your revenge song." Drew said.

"You were? What were you going to do?" May asked, as she rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him.

"Well, I was going to plan a big grand gesture, but then I thought that all you would want was the plain, honest truth, so I decided to just take you on a moonlit walk and tell you how I feel about you. That, being around you makes me feel like the luckiest guy in the world, and I'm thankful that you are my best friend. You are the most gorgeous girl I have ever met, who is particularly sexy when she's angry, and my fangirls will never measure up to you. May, you're all I ever need to be happy, because to me, you're _perfect_." Drew answered as he smiled down at her. May welled up and a single tear of joy slid down her cheek.

"Oh, Drew…" May whispered, as Drew wiped away the tear with his thumb.

"I was going to give you this too." Drew said, as he reached down to get something out of his jacket pocket. He pulled out a sparkling sapphire rose and gave it to May.

"It matches your big, beautiful blue eyes that I always get lost in when I look into them. Plus, you said it would take more than a _simple_ rose to gain your forgiveness." Drew added, as May stroked the petals and breathed in the delightful scent of the flower and placed it behind her ear.

"Thank you." May whispered, giggling.

"So, am I forgiven?" Drew asked, hopeful.

"Yes, you're forgiven." May answered as she kissed Drew on the cheek.

"I love you, May." Drew responded.

"I love you, too, Drew." May replied.

May leaned up and kissed him, and the two lovers spent the rest of the night, sleeping in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think. Please R&amp;R!<em>**

**_xBandanaRosesx_**


End file.
